Stuck
by Unicornklisses
Summary: Sam has everything. he has football, glee club, and a perfect boyfriend. That is until new kid Blaine arrives at McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi-low thur well hopefully you like it and expect an update soon…. Oh and one thing I don't like the title, stuck. It's so meh and I was wondering maybe you can help with the title like suggest a title in the reviews and stuffs or on my tumblr. THANKS. Ps: eventually rating will go up

Though Sam wouldn't say it out loud, Sam felt he had a way better life than most people. Sam's quarterback of the football team, he's good looking, nice body, and an amazing boyfriend; Kurt. Sam was confused until Kurt. Extremely confused. Sam laughs under his breath as he remembers seeing Kurt's face for the first time he went to glee practice. Sam couldn't help but look at his face during glee practice or those times they'd bump shoulders in the hallways. Then it came to the point where Quinn would make passes at him and try to persuade him to be with her "look Sam _I'm _head cheerleader and _you're_ quarterback it only makes…." After that all Sam would do is block her out. It was one day when he had enough of Quinn and just "I'm gay Quinn and I like Kurt, ok!" yes it was awkward but it was finally out there and he didn't hide anymore, after that well…. So now here he is junior year in football practice on a Friday waiting till afterwards so he can spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend.

His train of thought was ruined when coach Beiste started yelling "All right listen up ladies! We got a new guy here, names Blaine" A boy with short, curly, brown hair comes up behind her. That must be Blaine, he's not really tall, but he's fit. Really fit. "He going to be trying out for quarterback" quarterback…. Quarterback? _Quarterback_. Sam scrunches his face in disbelief. Quarterback, really. Sam wasn't worried; he's probably not even that good. He's a hobbit. A hobbit with muscles. Hmmm nah Sam's not worried

"Sam get over here!" Sam quickly gets to his feet and walks towards Beiste and _Blaine_. "Blaine this is Sam, our current QB" Blaine sticks his hand out in Sam's direction. Sam's a little shock but reacts and shakes Blaine's hand. "We're going to do a couple throws and if you show promise we'll split and Sam you QB for one half and you QB for the other half, k, let's get going" she taps both of them on the shoulder and they head to the field.

Keep cool Sam, this _Blaine_ has got nothing on you. He looks at Blaine who seems to be coming towards him. "Hey Sam, hi" Blaine just said hi, omg what do I say to someone who wants my position in football. I mean Finn stayed my friend when I became Quarterback. Gosh this is awkward…. "Hey" that's it hey, really "Blaine" really Sam. REALLY.

"Yea so uhm, Sam listen no hard feelings" no hard feelings? What is that supposed to mean, like he's sure he was going to get quarterback. Why the cockiness unless…. He's really good, good enough to seem this cocky. Crap.

Beiste tosses them the football. Both go for the ball but Blaine gets to it before Sam does. Blaine looks at Sam, throws him a smirk and hands him the ball. Well. Here we go.

Blaine loved to admit that he's so glad he moved to Lima, Ohio. Back in Washington they didn't get Blaine. He was made fun of him and treated like dirt and he had scars to prove it, literally. His first week at McKinley was way better than his whole school life at Washington. Today he became quarterback. Quarterback! But the best was earlier this week, within the first hour of being in McKinley.

Blaine was handed his schedule. 1st Block English Rm: 123. Though he had no idea where he was heading he just walked till he got to room 123. Breathed in and he walked in, everyone doing work, k Blaine here you go. He walks to the teacher, Mrs. Howard and hands her his schedule.

"Welcome Blaine" she gives him a comforting smile "You can sit next to" she looks around the class and spots an empty seat next a boy with light brown hair and eyes that looked like a galaxy. "You can sit next to Kurt" Hearing his name Kurt looks up while Mrs. Howard lift her arm directing Blaine to go and sit.

Blaine stands in awe for a few seconds because wow Kurt was beautiful. But he felt kind of creepy so he hurried to his seat next to Kurt.

"Erm hi, I'm Blaine" Blaine said as he sat at his seat. He wanted to break the ice quickly because the earlier he broke the ice the sooner Kurt and him could become friends. Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled.

"HI, I'm Kurt" Blaine couldn't stop looking at his eyes. "Wow, your eyes are really nice" Blaine blurted out. He just couldn't keep it in anymore, he had to tell him. His eyes widen realizing how creepy he might have just come off. "Wow, I'm sorry that was weird it's just" Kurt face was still smiling just in a lol ok face, which was better than an omg what a creeper face.

"It's okay. I've gotten that before just not as straight forward as you just did" they laughed it off which put Blaine at ease. Yeah he's going to like McKinley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jan. 24 2012 8:14**

Hey Kurt, are we still on for tomorrow

**Jan. 24 2012 8:18**

Course :) just give me your address and I'll pick you up, show you what Ohio has to offer

**Jan. 24 2012 8:20**

Can't wait, see you tomorrow

**Jan. 24 2012 8:21**

See you blaine

Kurt looks at the screen and smiles. Blaine's a nice guy; it's always nice to gain a friend with best friend potential because Rachel can't be his only best friend. She's sweet but sometimes she's too much. He snuggles back into his boyfriend's arms. They're warm against each other as they watch Kickass on Sam's couch, Kurt isn't really a fan but it's one of Sam's favorite so Kurt can manage. Kurt also doesn't mind so much because he can tell Sam isn't his happy self.

"Who you texting" Sam asks as he tightens their embrace. "Just a friend, his name's Blaine" Kurt answers putting his phone down before he continues "He's new to McKinley, well new to Ohio and tomorrow I'm showing him around town" Sam's face seems as though he's seen a ghost. "What's wrong hon?" Kurt looks at Sam puzzled. Sam shakes his head and snaps out of it. He didn't want to tell Kurt, well not yet, but he figures he has to.

Sam tells Kurt on how he fails compared to Blaine when it came to football. After misses and mistakes Coach Beiste makes it official and deems Blaine Quarterback. Sam hides his face behind his hands and feels his face radiating with embarrassment. "Oh" Kurt feels bad, why, he's not sure but he does. "Sam it's okay, it's not the end of the world"

"I know but" Sam doesn't want to talk about it because talking about it makes knots in his stomach. Not being quarterback brings Sam discomfort "never mind, I'll get over" He gives Kurt a smile (fake but a smile) and gives him a kiss in attempt to end the subject. Time goes by, it's around 12 o'clock and they're dosing off on each other's shoulders.

"I think I should get going" Kurt says rubbing his eyes. "NO! Don't go, stay" Sam brings Kurt back into his embrace and buries his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt chuckles and cuddles back put then pulls away. He stands, stretches, kisses Sam bye, and he's gone. Sam wishes he and Kurt can stay that way, held close and keeping each other, forever. Especially now that he feels like there's something missing.

**Jan. 25 1:33 **

I'm outside, ready for a day full of Ohio

**Jan. 25 1:35**

As ready as one can get for a tour of Lima, lol I'll be right out

Blaine steps out the door and spots Kurt in his car waving at him, of course he waves back. He locks the door to his house and makes his way in the car. "Hi!" Kurt laughs at how excited Blaine seems, so excited Kurt feels bad. There isn't much to Lima, but he'll try his best to satisfy Blaine. "HEY!" Kurt says returns the enthusiasm. "So shall we?" Kurt asks as he puts the car in drives. "We shall!" and they're off.

After going to museums, parks, malls, and just about everything. The grumble from Blaine's stomach interrupts their laughs. They pause and start to laugh even louder. Blaine begins to blush "HOW EMBARRASING! Ha I'm starving" Blaine states as he looks down at his tummy while he pats it. "Well lucky you, I know this amazing pizza place that if you're up to it"

It isn't long till they find themselves at Larry's this pizza joint. "So what do you want?" Blaine looks at the menu and has no idea what to order, well because he wants everything. "IIIII don't know, but you must know what's good. How bout you order for us" Kurt's amused he never gets ask to order a meal other than himself. "Anderson I accept your challenge" he folds his hands and when the waiter comes by he knows exactly what to say. When he finishes the order and Blaine looks impressed and Kurt confidant "Nice Hummel"

They're famished and ready to go home, so they do. After driving home and singing show tunes they make it to Blaine's house. "Wow Blaine your voice is amazing" Blaine laughs and becomes extremely red "Gee thanks" Kurt's eyes widen and smiles "You should join glee club" he grabs him by the shoulder and hugs him "yeah join, its every Wednesday!" Blaine can feel the heat from his face and its feels like a sauna. "Yeah! Ok" Kurt lets go of Blaine and too feels his face heat up because he feels like he made the situation awkward. Blaine bashfully looks down and laughs "See you Kurt"

"Bye Blaine" Blaine exits the car and stops at the door. He looks back at Kurt who's backing out who catches Blaine's glance. Blaine waves and disappears in his home, while Kurt vanishes as he drives down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS! Omg so I was so stuck writing this then today idk I just wrote and a lot compared to the previous chapters :D I hope you like it~ if you find mistakes sorry; I'm going to find a beta reader.**

"Who's that" Blaine points out as Kurt checks his phone during English. Kurt looks back at his phone and peers at the photo of Sam and him at the park. He stares long to ponder the day he took the picture. It was a Saturday and Sam suggested they go to the park, so they did. They had a ton of fun playing hide and seek, playing on the swings, and Sam surprising Kurt with a picnic. Kurt sighs and just thinks about how that had to be one of the best days of his life. Kurt snaps out of it and looks back at Blaine.

"That's my boyfriend, Sam". _Boyfriend._ Blaine feels stupid, more than he usually does. He should have seen this coming cause Kurt is such an amazing person. He should have asked first and not have gotten his hopes high. He's not surprised, but disappointed like always, nothing goes his way. His body tenses and begins to cringe, but catches himself. "You don't say" Blaine chokes out somewhat sarcastically.

Kurt furrow's his eyebrows at Blaine's tone "Does it bother you that I have a boyfriend?" Blaine's confused for a second until the mistake he's made. Well it does bother him, but not the way Kurt sees it. "OH MY GOD NO" He thumps himself on the forehead "Kurt I'm gay too" Kurt straightens his back and seems surprised. "Oh. Sorry I kinda snapped at you"

"Can I see?" Blaine points at the phone trying to make this moment less awkward. Wow Kurt and him share a lot of awkward moments. Kurt slides his phone to Blaine and Blaine picks up the phone, He swallows hard. Blaine just can't get a break, it's Sam. Sam, who probably hates Blaine right now for taking quarterback from him. This probably doesn't really help with his chances with Kurt. One, Kurt has a boyfriend. Two, that boyfriend is Sam. Three, if Sam dislikes him Kurt must not be very fond of him either. Blaine passes Kurt his phone. "Sorry" is all Blaine can say to Kurt.

It's Kurt's turn to be confused "Sorry, for what?" Blaine Buries his reddened face in his palms "For doing what I did to Sam, you know taking away quarter back from him" Kurt still doesn't quite understand Blaine's distress, but okay? "Blaine, it's okay" Kurt pats Blaine on the back because he figures that's the best he can do, still he's very confused. "You got quarterback fair, Blaine, look at me" Blaine looks up slightly and begins to laugh hysterically, all Blaine can think is how he overreacted and how creepy Kurt must think he is. Soon enough Kurt joins in.

The last bell had rung and Blaine walked down the Hallway to return to his locker to get his things. Wednesday had finally arrived; today was glee club with Kurt. Has he turned a corner he noticed Kurt was waiting for him at his locker. He calmed himself as much as he can. He can't lose his cool by seeming uber excited to go to glee club with Kurt, he'll seem creepier than he already made himself to be.

"Hey Kurt" Kurt looked up from his phone, shot Blaine a huge grin and breathed in. "Are you ready for glee club" Blaine grabbed his belongings from his locker and shut it closed "as ready as I'll ever be" The next couple minutes went in slow motion, well at least that's what it felt like for Blaine. Kurt had grabbed Blaine's hand and began to speed walk down hallways. As they walked hurried to glee club all Blaine can do was stare at their laced hands. He loved how Kurt's hand felt perfectly in place with his. He loved how warm Kurt's palm made Blaine's whole being warm too. He also loved how for a small moment this to him felt so so so much more than it was.

Blaine snapped out of the trance when Kurt let go. He wanted so bad to snatch Kurt's hand back, but he didn't. Kurt pushed opened the double doors to reveal the choir room. It shocked Blaine how nervous he was because the ora of the room felt like home.

"KURT!" Blaine watched as a tiny girl with long brown hair ran into Kurt's arm then immediately started making her way to Blaine. "THIS MUST BE BLAINE!" Blaine was used to large guys wanting to knock him down in football, they were no problem, but this girl for some reason made Blaine tense up. She took his hand and forcefully sat him down between her and Kurt. "I'm Rachel Berry, you must be Blaine Kurt as told me a lot about you" he looked back at Kurt whose expression told him this was normal. "Hi Rachel"

"SO BLAINE, what song are you going to sing today?" Blaine's heart began to race, although he did see this coming. He was even prepared he's been practicing every night since Kurt told him. All Blaine could say though was "ugh" before a man with sandy curly hair walked in and noticed Blaine. "Are you new?" Blaine was so lost and nervous he didn't notice how everyone who he didn't notice either was looking at him. Kurt noticed how much of a lost puppy Blaine began to look and answered for him. "Mr. Schuester, this is Blaine and yeah he's new to glee club, well he's new to McKinley too" Blaine nodded as he listen and felt embarrassed at Kurt's words. WHY COULDN'T HE ANSWER!

"Well Blaine we're glad to have you do you have song prepared to sing" Blaine swallowed hard, got up and walked center stage. He wanted to faint because he realized how many eyes watched. He took one more glance at Kurt for motivation when he saw Sam sitting beside him. What's the worst that can happen Blaine reassured himself. He heard Kurt cough in attempt to signal him to start. Blaine breathed in and began to sing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness _

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

The words just began to flow the more he sang. Not alone had to be his favorite song. Ever. Also it's sung by Darren Criss who has to be his favorite musician. Darren Criss has an amazing voice, the best he's ever heard and he's super-hot. It's funny because people have told him he looks like him, but he doesn't see it. Towards the end of the song he closes his eyes and feels his way through the last notes.

He opens his eyes and he can't believe it people are actually in tears. While they wipe their tears they make sure to give Blaine a round of applause. "Thank you" He says as he takes his seat between Kurt and Rachel. Rachel pats his thigh and Kurt squeezes his forearm. "Great job Blaine that was beautiful" Kurt says as he too wipes his tears.

"Wow Blaine" Mr. Schuester exclaims before his phone goes off and he excuses himself to the hallway. In the duration while Mr. Schuester was gone everyone introduced themselves to Blaine. One by one Blaine met Puck, Lauren, Tina, Mike, Artie, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, and soon enough Sam and him were formally introduced.

WHAT THE HELL HE CAN SING TOO! When Kurt told him about Blaine joining glee club he figured Blaine could sing, but he didn't think he could sing like that. He had to admit he had to resist tearing up. Sam doesn't remember much more of except the fact everyone was all over Blaine and his dreamboat voice. Soon enough he finds himself telling Kurt he didn't feel well and they had to skip lunch after school. The drive was a blur too. He collapses on his bed as he contemplates about _Blaine. _

**Jan. 28 7:20**

Feel better

**Jan. 28 7:23**

I'll be fine don't worry about me

Sam press send and sighed. Sam began to realize he was becoming extremely jealous of Blaine. "dammit Blaine" He whispered to himself. He was jealous because of football, because of glee club, and because of Kurt. Today was the first time Sam actually saw Kurt and Blaine together. Just by today he could tall Blaine liked Kurt. Blaine's face, the way it seemed comfortable only when he looked at Kurt. He saw how He couldn't pry his eyes away from Kurt. He noticed how his smile would slightly drop every time he saw Kurt and him together. It took only an hour for him to realize Blaine wanted Kurt. "Blaine Anderson you have no idea what you got yourself into".


End file.
